Metroid: After Bottleship
by Shrii
Summary: Samus returns to Zebes, Things are pretty much the same. Or are they?  This takes place after Other M, I've studied as much metroid lore as I could so please forgive me if it's off. M for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was still shaken after the events at the Bottle-ship. Samus, finally arriving home, she sat in her ship for a few moments. Trying to wrap her mind around Adam being dead. Even though she looked at him as a father-figure, she did have a secret love for him. But that was long gone.

She finally arrived at her loft, much smaller than she remembered. Then she broke the silence of her abode by talking to no one "I guess I've been gone longer than I thought." She took off her zero suit and changed into casual clothes. "Well I guess it's finally time to relax" she said to nobody again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One Year Later

Even though Samus enjoyed the relaxation that she had deserved, she was getting bored. But, as if on queue, something caught her eye. Out of her window over looking the city, there was an explosion in the science facility. "Oh god, what now?" She put on her power suit and sent off for the lab.

The lab was usually ultra-clean, so bright. Everything either chrome, or white. Test tubes and other science tools that were unknown to samus. She walked down the long hall way until she reached the double doors. She could hear the voices on the other side.

Thinking it was just a failed experiment, she was starting to doubt her reason for presence here. "SCREEEEEEE!" "What the hell was that! Oh god… not again" She sprinted to the glass-shattering sound. Just as she thought. Metroids. Charging her beam, she shot a one. Noticing her presence, the metroids came rushing at her. But they didn't attack, it was almost like they were waiting for orders.

She was then reminded of her heart piercing lose of her "son." Baffled, she sat there awkwardly staring at the about 20 metroids, staring coldly back at her. Thinking it was either a dream or she was hallucinating, she back away slowly, they doing the same. Finally after what seemed like hours, she could her the faintest noise. A snake like voice inside her head ' Hello Mother.' "W-what? I'm not-" 'Mother help us.' They kept chanting 'Mother help us…Mother help us…Mother help us.' Giving in she blurted out "W-what? What do you need?" 'Step-mother is torturing.' 'Step-mother?' she thought. With no choice, they all lifted her and dragged her to the her ship.

"Well were exactly do we need to go?" Samus confused. After a brief moment, 'Zebes.' "Wait, I destroyed Zebes years ago… You want me to go to a non-existent planet?" 'Go to zebes.' Complying, she set the coordinates, and shot off.

Samus finally arrived at Zebes, completely intact. "What the hell?"

The Chapters are going to be a bit longer from this and please this is my first story so only constructive critisism. Thank you. R&R


	3. Chapter 2 Kraid

Chapter 2

Finally landing on Zebes, A flashback of memories broke into Samus' thoughts. "I wonder if Mother Brain is here again" she said to no one in particular. She thought about that bitch that killed here child. One of the metroids stopped her thoughts. 'We must go now.' Snapping her head back up, she complied.

Going inside, she expected to see the loads of aliens as before. There were none. She ran down the silent hallway, and saw the first creature. It didn't attack, but moved out of her way. Confused, she walked past it. She noticed that the hallways were cleaner than she remembered, they were chrome, just like the science lab back on Earth. After several quiet hallways, a shard a rock burst through the door, almost hitting Samus. It pierced the wall and was stopped. She looked at the shard. "Wait…that's not rock." She said feeling the material. She then stepped back, wide-eyed. Samus recognized that rock-like substance anywhere. "Kraid" she said in a evil-like voice.

She went cautiously through the pierced door, beam ready. Seeing nothing, she was starting to doubt it was Kraid. She investigated several more rooms. Nothing. "Ah, I'll find him on the way." As if saying the magic words, the floor started to shift. She jumped up grabbing the wall. The floor had disappeared and Kraid rising up. "Holy fuck, you get bigger every time I see you." Samus said, suddenly becoming sadistic. "Well lets get started with that sight of yours, ehh, you don't need it do you?" She said, shooting his eyes with the grapple beam and swinging over to him, landing on his shoulder and ripping the eyes out. "And what about your blood, you don't need that either do you?" Shooting trigger happily at anywhere that wasn't guarded. "And last but not least, let's take care of that brain of your… you don't use it anyway, do you? You dumb fuck." Beating his head open and shoving a super-bomb into it, jumping off from the explosion. There was about 3 inches of blood of the floor. "Huh…easier than last time."

'Mother is amazing' the metriods chanted "OK why do you keep calling me mother?" the blood-covered bounty hunter asked. 'Step-mother is torturing us. We came to you.' They all chanted at once. "And who's this step-mother?" 'Our former mother.' Samus face-palmed "But who exactly is it?" The metroids looked at her as if she was speaking another language. "Oh well lets go." She said bored, ignoring the rising blood as it leaked from kraid's neck.


	4. Chapter 3 Shobi

Chapter 3-2 For 1

"OK, now what?" Samus said looking confused as to were to go in the maze of hallways. Entering the one directly in front of her, she stepped a fairly big room. A bit smaller than Kraid's, except, you know, not flooded with blood. That reminded her, what happened to her in there. She suddenly just became evil. "Hey I wonder if I can activate that, it would help a lot." "SCREEEEEEEE" a loud ear-piercing screech startled Samus. Thinking for a split second it was her baby, a giant, floating robotic creature floated down from the ceiling. "Wow, déjà vu for the 3rd time." "OK SADISTIC GO!"…"Um, oh no." The battle cry that Samus let out, gave the advantage to Nightmare. He grabbed her and dragged her along the wall, sparks flying everywhere. She finally got her arm free, and started shooting wildly at his face, and his mask fell off. Showing a disgusting slime creature. Still scraping her on the wall, Nightmare was ambushed by the pack of metroids, all sucking the life out of him. He was dead. "Oh god you hideous fuck." She walked by him in disgust, out the door, only to be ambushed by a pterodactyl type creature.

"Really?" She said in a mix of disbelief and sarcasm. She look for the metroids, so they could have another snack. 'DAMNIT' She cursed herself for leaving them in the other room. Looks like she was on her own. It snapped. She looked at Ridley with a evil smile, just as he opened his mouth to bite her, she turn into a ball and put a super bomb in his mouth. Then she forgot. Ridely is smart, oh shit. He take the ball out of his maw, and threw it at Samus, with a huge explosion, she hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Ridley grabbed her tightly about to finish the job with a flame. Then his head slide off. Samus and Ridley's carcass fell to the ground. She looked around for what killed him. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey sweetheart, looks like you got into some trouble" She turned around quickly and saw, a figure. He had a power suit, but it was way different than hers. His shoulder plates were flat spikes that were a couple feet long. He had razors on the back of his forearm that ended with a bigger spike-like razor on his elbows with 2 more on his knees. His helmet looked like a futuristic ninja mask. Instead of a gun arm, he had two regular arms, his fingers were long razors connected to a endlessly long metal rope, which he was hanging from behind her. His suit in general looked pretty aerodynamic. Even though the voice sounded familiar, she had no idea who it was. "Who are you?" she finally blurted. "You'd think you'd remember the only other soldier at the Federation who wanted to be a bounty hunter, too." He said in a clever like voice. "Give up?" he took his helmet off, with a burst of steam. "It's me, Shobi." He said with a cheerful smile. He had Dark brown hair that went down below his eyes, parted to the left. Piercing grey-blue eyes. He was about 6' 7". The flashbacks hit her in the head. He left the federation, even before her. He was always the rebel in the army. Instead of training with guns, he would always use martial arts, occasionally using a laser gun. He was basically a ninja bounty hunter. She wondered if he had changed since then. "So you gonna sit there all day or are we gonna go?"

WOOO new character, srry I promised the chaps are gonna be longer, this is prolly gonna be their length. But tell me what you think DISCLAIMER: I don't own metroid, Nintendo does.


End file.
